Simply Human (Repost from another account)
by meandacat
Summary: When Castiel is laying beside a sleeping Dean Winchester, he thinks back to how they got together. One shot


Any and all mistakes are mine, I do not own the characters however much I wish I do. Have a nice day.

* * *

Gentle is sun

I breathe it in my soul

And I want to let it go

And come down, come down

Dean and Castiel were lying in a scratchy motel bed, their bodies pressed together as close as possible to the others. Dean's arm lying across Cas's side, and had his small, calloused hand intertwined with Castiels large and soft ones. Dean's belly was pressed into Castiels lower back, warming him completely. His relaxed breath flowing onto the back of Castiels neck, and was fast asleep: dreaming of happy days.

Innocent we laugh

Easily we cry

The sun was starting to rise, and Castiel was watching the sky's every movement. Every cloud in their large window was being caressed by Castiels blue eyes. The wind had picked up throughout the night, and he curled up as near as possible to dean, pulling the blanket over both of their bodies. He shivered as the saw the very top of the golden sun peak over the distant mountains, splashing the sky with a brilliant, violent red.

He remembered a rhyme that this brother, Michael had told him, when they were much younger, and had had a few moments of freedom together, watching the sun set.

"Red sky at night, sailors delight, red sky in the morning, sailors take warning."

He wondered if Michael had ever felt love before he fell into the pit. If he had ever felt the way it seeps into your heart and soul without you even noticing. How it makes your heart flutter whenever you see the person you feel so connected to. How, when they touch you, that place on your body burns with anticipation, making you shake and wonder how such an amazing creature can exist.

He feels pain for the souls who have never felt the warm touch of love.

Cas rolled onto his back, disturbing Dean, but as they finished rearranging themselves, he fell back into dreamland.

Castiel watched Deans eyelids flutter and his lips mutter something too soft even for his ears to hear. He thinks about love again, and how Dean crept into his heart.

Even through the cracks

We are simply human

You know we are

You know we are

Castiel used to write off the small pains his heart made when he watched Dean take a hit, or how his whole body shut down when he watched Dean die the first time. With his reluctant small smiles, his eyes lighting up the entire room, Dean had made a small place inside Castiels heart with his laughter and imperfections. He had thought it was part of the job, he didn't realise it was love until the Apocalypse was almost on them.

'They were watching a bad Ben Stiller movie in an even worse motel, waiting for morning. Sam had been at the library, searching ways to kill the Four Horsemen.

Dean had a beer in his hand, and was relaxing against the headboard. He saw Cas sitting straight up, as if waiting for a bomb to explode, he had sat forward and tapped Cas on his shoulder.

"Take off your coat and come relax for the night," Dean murmured. He sat back and patted the spot on the bed next to him, noticing how Castiels eyes watched his every move, feeling his heart stutter at how conflicted the angel's eyes were.

Cas felt a little fear ripple through him, not wanting to be off guard, but he took off his trench coat and suit jacket, trusting that Dean knew best, undoing his tie so it hung loosely against his chest. He crawled up against Dean, resting his head on his shoulder. Dean, for once not caring about the chick flick moment, laid his cheek on Castiels head and shifted so his arm was around the smaller man's waist.

During the course of the movie, they found their hands intertwined and as the movie ended Dean realised Cas had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. He brushed the hair that had fallen front of his eyes away, and watched Castiel as he slept. His eyebrows had a concentrated look about them, and Dean brushed his lips against them. Cas exhaled and a faint smile stretched across his face.

Not wanting to move, Dean put his empty beer bottle on the small nightstand and turned off the light.

Sam found them a couple hours later in the same position, and left them be, leaving them and sleeping in the impala.'

Sometimes you just know

Sometimes you spin out of control

And there's always room to grow

So keep your head high

Over time, they learned things about each other, things that no one else knew.

How Dean would have nightmares about Hell if Cas stayed away for more than three nights. Castiels wings were sensitive, and when he talked about his brothers and sisters, he was sad, not angry with them, because he could understand why they hated him. Why Dean felt so conflicted with his anger at his father, knowing that at the same he didn't deserve it, it was his job to take care of Sam and save the world.

Dean slowly began to forgive himself about giving in to Alistar during his time in Hell. Castiel stopped crying late at night about his Reeducation. They told each other about the deepest secrets in their broken, bloody hearts; they fixed each other.

They fell in love without even realising it.

The first time they made love was on one Castiels favorite nights on Earth. It was slow, and unexpected. A whole range of new feelings and new emotions hitting him all at once; but he felt he could survive with Dean being there to take care of him. And he took care of Dean.

Innocent we laugh

Easily we cry

The sun was making its slow way across the early morning sky, Castiel rolled over to face Dean. Placing a single kiss on his nose, Castiel fell asleep listening to Dean's heartbeat and the wind brushing against the window.

Even through the cracks

We are simply human

You know we are

You know we are


End file.
